Alex Wesker (Queen-of-the-Living-Dead)
Alexander Geoffery Wesker III "Alex Wesker", born November 23rd, 1950 - June 14th, 2014, was born the only son of Alexander Wesker II and Charlotte Wesker, a wealthy business man and a very intelligent mathematical professor. His mother died shortly after childbirth, leaving his father to raise the boy alone. An exceedingly handsome, polite and popular child, Alex was once thought to be the most talented pupil to ever attend his private school in Eastern Britain. To the school at large, he presented the respectable face of a student like any other. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Alex left his school and went on to a brief employment with Umbrella before disappearing from public view completely. Although this was what some were led to believe. Spencer alone knew the truth behind Alex's "disappearance" for he had planned it so. 'Early Life and History with Umbrella' Alex was born in a small town of Sageport, a place known primarily for its business folk and intelligent lawyers. As a child, he seemed shockingly intelligent and very quiet for his age. He was forbidden to play with children and forced to take up studying for most of his life. He was a very misunderstood soul who wanted empathy and love, but simply did not receive it as a child whatsoever from his busy and abusive father. The absence of his mother may have been the cause of his detachment from certain things. When Alex turned 13, his father had disappeared and was not seen for a very long time. It wasn't until his body was uncovered in the family basement, brutally experimented on and barely alive. His father died moments before the authorities could free him. Alex was never convicted of the crime and with the death of his father, inherited his entire estate and family fortune. It was also then that he met Spencer and became employed by the young Umbrella Corporation. Alex was considered a rare treasure in the company and Spencer's favorite. He held one of the highest positions of Umbrella as the company began to grow and started performing experiments at a young age. He also took part in Spencer's "Wesker Project". Surprised that there were others who shared his surname, Alex was told that his father had kept research papers regarding a "powerful race of children" that were to be made in Spencer's image and it was there that he was introduced to an infant "Albert". Alex was commanded to give daily injections to the "Wesker" children containing a Progenitor viral strain that Spencer had developed. It was also many years later that he would meet Rose, a seemingly dark and troubled child. Alex developed a very unhealthy interest with her and began to write notes in his journal regarding her place in the plan and with him. Over time, Alex began to doubt Spencer's choices about the virus and creating a better world in his image. Alex saw Spencer as a "flaw" and knew that a world in his image meant terrible consequences. So, he requested that he receive a secret working environment where he could perform his research in private and away from the rest of the world. Spencer agreed to this and knew that he could trust Alex to come through for him on the source of immortality. But Alex knew that he could not give Spencer the key to immortality. Alex knew that the only chance the world had for a peaceful future was for himself to become the God that Spencer so desperately desired. He saw himself as the perfect selection for such a role given his detachment from the world and his lack of human emotion which he felt made man weak. Instead of writing a report that the Wesker subjects had died, he informed Spencer that the tests were "failures" and Spencer himself assumed that they were dead. In reality, Alex had taken the subjects to his islands in the South Seas were they were placed under an induced sleep for use later. As Alex began studying on a virus that would become the source of immortality, he received many desperate letters from Spencer on updates while simultaneously requesting for more tests subjects to use. Spencer became worried about the request, but Alex always had a way to sway the old man with his excellent persuasive attitude. After many years of research, Alex had uncovered the key to eternal life, a viral strain that was superior to Albert's in every way. Alex injected himself with it and instantly died. But according to papers scattered everywhere inside the laboratories, it seemed as if he was aware of this. He climbed out of the morgue and was "reborn" into the immortal being that Spencer had always aspired to be. Spencer had sent one final request after learning of Albert's return to his mansion, but he was horrified to learn that Alex had taken every bit of research with him. The creatures, the subjects. Everything. Someone in Alex's department reported that Alex had disappeared with everything in tow. Alex counted on Spencer believing every bit of it and he had because he knew that Albert was going to take Spencer's life. He spent the remaining four years before the events of Resident Evil: 5 studying what would be done with Rose. 'Education' "The children are bad. They do not need to associate themselves with you and corrupt your mind." --Alexander II, to a young Alex. Alex was not given a chance to really associate with other children in a public school environment. While he did attend a private school for a short time and even came on top in his class, Alex's father saw it best to grant him a more home-schooled environment. Alex excelled to everything that the teachers taught him, which resulted in his father having to bring in many tutors monthly. Eventually, Alex was capable of learning things as a rapid rate to the point where he did not require any further teachings. He was 13 at the time. 'Abilities and Skills' "I am no man... Not anymore..." --Alex, to Rose, on his humanity. Alex has shown incredible strength and stamina, even superior to Albert's. He can dissolve his entire particles at will to change his shape, form and voice, a surprising trait gifted to him by his virus. Alex reveals that the virus "chooses" what you will become on the inside and the out. Alex had no flaws or mental instabilities to make him a defect. He was labeled a genius at the age of 5 and could conduct experiments at the age of 8. Alex can also study people and learn everything about them in an instant. These qualities made others, including his father fear the boy as he grew up and even shun him to degrees. 'Personality' Alex spoke politely, never once raised his voice and always seemed like a calm individual whenever things went wrong, even for him. He always talked with a very soft, gentle voice that Spencer described as "angelic". Extremely intelligent and hard working, Alex bested anyone in a battle of wits, although he always seemed to hardly even try. Alex never acts impulsive and always smiles, even when he seems like he shouldn't be, which can sometimes seem rather uneasy to others. "Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid?" —Alex, on a man who had tried to run away in a robbery attempt. Alex has a quiet and very calm personality. He makes no attempt to express anything that may seem "childish" and "impulsive". But there also seems to be signs that he cannot express anything given the virus inside of him, but this is purely theory. He has no feeling or remorse for those whom he hurts and sees pain and suffering as a "teacher". His past is very shadowed, but there have been signs that he was abused as a child and anything childish was deemed wrong by his own father, especially in a tape recording that is optional to listen to. In the tape, a young Alex can be heard forcibly learning his teachings by his father. But even then, Alex did not scream or cry out when he was "taught his lessons", which seemed completely unnatural to anyone who knew the boy. 'Wardrobe' Alex has been seen in two different types of outfits. One is a pristine white ankle-length jacket with the Umbrella logo pinned on his tie. Another is a blue and red battle suit that seems to form and mold to his body. The Genesis virus causes his body temperature to cool slightly. He wears thick boots and black gloves. Physical Appearance "Enjoy. Eat and enjoy." --Alex, to his soldiers before they eat dinner. Alex is described as being muscular, yet slender. His black hair is slicked back in a manner similar to Wesker's. He is physically 60 years old, but he looks like a 25 year old man. He has piercing blue eyes that can change red when he morphs his shape. His features are sharp and defined, just like his younger brother's and he tends to look very kind and gentle when he smiles, which can appease people at times, especially children. 'Abilities' As a result of viral injection, Alex's body was able to stave off any infections and absorbed the Genesis virus without any complications whatsoever. He demonstrates incredible speed, reflexes, agility and strength. Notable achievements of his heightened physical abilities included being capable of dodging bullets at practically point blank range with minimal effort, lifting objects that are impossible for normal humans to lift and skewering living creatures through the chest as if they were made of tissue paper. The injection gave Alex a very rapid healing factor which, coupled with incredible endurance, rendered him nearly invincible to conventional damage. 'Relationships' Parents Young Alex: "Father, are you afraid?" Alexander: "How dare you make such an assumption, boy! How do you think me scared?" Young Alex: "Because I can see it in your eyes...father." --Alex, to his father. Alex had a very rocky relationship with his father, suffering physical and mental abuse at his own hands. Had his mother survived the pregnancy, Alex would have probably been loved and cared for and his father would have probably never plummeted downhill the way that he had. Alex would constantly talk down to his father, despite always using a respectful tone at all times, which seemed to anger his father further. Alex would later experiment on his own father, resulting in the man's death. Albert Wesker "My dear sweet little brother... Albert. How I miss you..." --Alex, on the death of Albert Wesker. Alex and Wesker had little communication in their youth, but Alex seemed fond of the younger boy. He knew that his brother would have only the best given the fact that he had not exhibited any negative side effects to the progenitor strains injected into his body. His choice of allowing Albert and Rose to meet as the Mother and Father of the new world that he would create came from both subjects showing no signs of ill-effects from his injections. While Alex did not approve of Albert's methods, there didn't seem to be any ill-will between the two. Rose Bedford "Beautiful. You are truly beautiful, my dear." --Alex, to Rose. Even when she was young, Alex was deeply obsessed with the woman. He was fascinated further when Charles Bedford was killed, driving Rose into depression, antisocial behavior and bitterness. Rose is, in a way, Alex's exact opposite and filled with emotion that he himself had never felt with the loss of his own father or mother. Rose was an interesting study given her superior immunity that would make her an excellent Mother. Alex's interests in Rose don't seem as romantic as they sometimes come off; showing merely an obsession and unhealthy desire to make her the Mother of Genesis. Although his diary inserts seem to suggest otherwise, that he can express his thoughts on paper the way he cannot to others. Chris Redfield "My friend, you are a blind fool. Such a sadness this is to see you led so far astray." --Alex, to Chris before they engage in battle. Alex considered Chris to be the worst that humanity has every created. He saw Chris as nothing more than a fool who answered all of his problems through warfare and violence. He understood that some children of the world had to be taught with pain, though it was most regrettable to him. Alex thought that Chris would be better suited to the life of a common housefly considering the fact that he saw Chris "walking down the path to his own death". James Pierce "Ah James. He was a good man. He loved you so... Such a shame..." --Alex, to Rose on James Pierce. James met Alex shortly after Rose's birth. He had never known much about the man except by what he had heard from Spencer. James had been so proud of his daughter's coming into the world that he published in the newspaper the following day, much to his wife's disdain. After Alex had received the paper, he expressed interest in the child after he was studying Dahlia and James' genetic structure. He wanted Spencer to bring him the child, but the parents, once loyal to Umbrella refused, confronting Alex and James even made an attempt to attack him. His fate was not a particularly great one as Alex took him to become his new model Tyrant, code named "Alpha", the Beginning. Dahlia Pierce "Dahlia. She was quite the fighter indeed, much like you, Rose. She screamed and screamed and screamed. I confess, it became almost melodic." --Alex, on Dahlia Pierce's fate. Dahlia had fought Alex tooth and nail to keep Rose out of harm's way. Alex had begun experimenting on her, taking interest in how far she could experience before she lost her will to go on. Alex did not grant her mercy when she begged him to kill her, only became that much more intrigued as to how far a subject would go on even after reaching that point, torturing her to the point of insanity. Alex fed Dahlia on human meat when she began to mutate, thus further spawning her insanity. 'Trivia' Alex's character was inspired by the late Sunao Yoshida's Cain Nightlord of Trinity Blood. Alex's written diary may have been written before his time at the Isle Alexandria facility; which interestingly enough, would make Rose at least 10 years old. Alex seems to have displayed a very sick obsession with her even before then, though not bordering on violence as much as now. Although tested on various subjects by Alex himself, the Genesis virus seems to have only been used on him and no other. Alex has no desire to outright destroy the world as his brother Albert had planned. Instead, he does the exact opposite of both Spencer and Albert. He plans on using Rose to create a new species of humanity. Unfortunately, with his brother dead, it does question who would be used to "impregnate" her. Rose would most likely not have been selected to breed offspring had Spencer not found her when her birth was listed in the newspapers. Alex is the only Resident Evil antagonist with no real negative goals in mind. Alex has a scar on his back that spells out the words, "I must not sin. I must not tell lies." This was caused by his abusive father, who believed that Alex was a terrible child who did bad things when he was not around. This was partially true because Alex had begun experimenting on animals as a boy. Appearances Resident Evil: Code Genesis (First appearance) Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis"